Defecting To Doof's Side
by Pricat
Summary: After Monobrow fires Perry, he gets upset and leaves but goes to the one person who truly cares about him but can Doof leave the life of evil behind in the name of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

**_This was an idea my sister came up with last night when we were talking about Phineas and Ferb stuff and she said about if Perry joined Doof's side and I liked the idea so much, I wanted to write it._**

**_Perry gets fired by Monobrow because he and Doofy want to be friends and he is angry._**

**_Upset, Perry runs away to DEI and Doofy wants to help him but he wants their friendship to stay alive._**

**_I'm still working on A Son He's Always Wanted._**

* * *

It was a typical day in Danville and a certain turquise furred male had snuck away from the host family but was secretly going to DEI to be with Doof and knew that Monogram hated when he did that as Perry and Doof were supposed to be enemies but he and Carl had been keeping tabs on Perry but sighed knowing for years, Doof and Perry had been enemies but were unaware that they were frenemies and secret best friends but hoped that they wouldn't have to do the unthinable.

"Are you sure you want to do this sir?" Carl asked.

"Yes, Yes I have to.

Doof and Agent P can't be friends." Monogram told him.

He hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that.

Agent E then followed Perry to where he was going...

* * *

Doof was getting ready for a day at the beach as it was another frenemy kind of day which he liked but couldn't admit it to himself or the other members of Love Muffin but he had made a picnic but smiled hearing the door slam knowing who it was.

"Hey Perry.

I'm just getting ready.

Monobrow isn't onto us, right?" he said.

"No, No he's not." Perry replied.

Doof smiled at the turquise furred male as they were good friends and nothing would change this but didn't know Agent E was watching them and letting Monogram see knowing his boss wouldn't be happy.

He hoped Perry knew what he was doing.

* * *

Doof smiled as he and Perry were at the beach picking out a good spot as they had surfboards with them as Perry was going to teach him how to surf as he was an natural at already because he was semi-aquatic but Doof was a little nervous and understood.

"Don't worry Doofy.

I'll be right beside you.

It's gonna rock." Perry told him.

"Okay Perry.

I'll try." he said as they went into the ocean.

They were having a good time and just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Later they were lying on the sand relaxing and wearing shades but suddenly they saw a shadow blocking their sun.

Perry shivered in fear seeing it was Monogram.

"What're you doing here Monobrow?" Doofy asked.

"Arresting Agent P for treason." he answered.

"Y-You can't do this to him!" Doof protested.

But Monogram didn't answer as he left but Perry gave Doofy a sad look as he left but Doof felt angry at Francis as he didn't care about feelings or how Perry felt about this but hoped he'd be okay as he packed up and left the beach.


	2. Taking Care of His Best Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like it.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 for reviewing.**

* * *

Doof was worried as he was making dinner that night as he was curring up salad but he couldn't stop thinking about Perry as he had seen fear in the turquise furred male's hazel eyes as he'd been taken away by Monogram but hoped he was okay but thought it wasn't fair as he heard rain pour outside as he sighed knowing his best friend needed him.

But he heard sniffling and knew it wasn't him as it was coming from the bedroom but he had a feeling he knew who was there.

He then ran up the many floors of stairs as he was nervous but hoped things were okay...

* * *

He then entered his bedroom but his dark blue eyes widened seeing something lying on his bed.

It was a scared, sad and hurt turquise furred male but Doof's body was shaking with anger and fear at what had happened to Perry as he imagined what Monogram had done to his friend as he sat on the bed but saw Perry's hazel eyes open but his turquise furred body shook with fear seeing Doof.

"D-Doof..." he said sadly.

"I-It's okay Perry.

What did Monobrow do to you?" he asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it right now Doofy.

Besides everybody hates me." he said sadly.

Doof was stunned hearing this.

"Why would you think that?

I like you." he said.

"B-Because Monogram said.

He said nobody would... would care about me anymor because of being fired.

He wanted me deported but I refused." he said breaking down.

It scared Doof seeing him like this but understood as he picked the turquise furred male up gently without warning but it seemed to soothe him as his heart was in pain but wanted to heal him.

_"Things will be okay._

_I'll make sure you're okay_." he thought.

Perry was stunned seeing him like this.

But he knew that he cared about him.

His hazel eyes closed in sleep.

Doof smiled sadly as he walked out holding Perry.

He then left the bedroom but headed to the living room as he put Perry on the table but wrapped his lab coat that he was wearing around him to keep him safe as he was tending to the many wounds on his body but he was holding the sadness in but smiled sadly as he was finished a hour later but put him on the couch as he went to make something to eat for the both of them.

He hoped Monogram would be in trouble for this.

* * *

But later, Perry awoke smelling delicious food coming from the kitchen as he felt sore but felt bandages everywhere remembering what had happened but smiled sadly knowing Doof had helped him but he still felt bad about himself as Monogram's words echoed in his head but he was confused as ghe had put in many years of service to the agency and this was how he was thanked.

A tear fell from his eye as he was watching the Soap Opera Channel.

He hoped Doof was okay...


	3. No Matter What

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope you like._**

**_Thanks so much to Flameblaster13 for reviewing._**

**_I hope he likes._**

* * *

Monogram was stunned seeing how Doof was taking care of Perry like this after what he'd done but Carl thought that it was adorable but got a glare from Monogram but knew that his boss had changed.

He knew that it wasn't wrong for Perry and Doof to be friends but hoped Perry was okay remembering that the other agents had been fighting him on Monogram's orders.

He hoped that things would be okay...

* * *

Doof entered the living room carrying a bowl of pasta knowing it reminded his friend of worms but Perry looked sad and he was nervous as he had a feeling being fired was upsetting him but Perry looked sadly at the bowl.

"Thanks Doofy but I'm not hungry." he said softly.

He understood as he knew he was feeling sad but sighed.

He then went back into the kitchen but put it in the fridge as he knew Perry would eat when he felt like it but returned to the living room but saw Perry was sad and misty eyed as he felt bad.

"W-What should I do?

I-I have nowhere to go.

Nobody to help." Perry said.

Doof's heart ached at that.

"You're wrong Perry.

You could stay here.

I would help you no matter what.

We're friends." Doof told him.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Y-You mean it?

Thanks Doofy." he replied.

He felt a warm feeling flow through him.

"You're welcome Perry.

You're my best friend." he answered.

A sad smile crossed Perry's turquise furred face at that.

He knew he could count on him.

* * *

Later that night, Doof heard whimpering from the living room as he knew it was Perry but needed to go see if he was okay but knew he'd had a bad dream probably to do with Monobrow firing him as he saw the turquise furred male toss and turn in sleep mumuring something but Doof wrapped his arms around him as he felt Perry relax in sleep as he knew he was helping him relax but Perry awoke but fear were in those innocent hazel eyes of his as he knew that things were rough for him.

He just wanted to make him feel better but hoped it would work as he was rocking Perry in his arms but the turquise furred male was still very sad about what had happened.

"I had a dream where Monogram fired me but you tried to help me.

But you got arrested and sent to prison.

I was deported." he said sadly.

Doof was quiet as he understood.

"I would never leave you Perry.

You made my life better.

But right now I want to help you." he told him.

Perry smiled sadly as his eyes closed in sleep.

He then went to his room as he sat on the bed.

He pulled back the covers and got in.

He brought Perry into it with him.

Perry relaxed as he was near him.

His aura was relaxing him.

Doof smiled in reply.

He knew things could be okay.

* * *

Later that morning, Doof was already up and making breakfast for himself and Perry but had put the turquise furred male on the couch and was letting him sleep a little longer as he'd found it hard to sleep but saw Vanessa enter through the front door and was staying with her father for the rest of the summer but was curious about what Perry was doing here.

"I'll tell you over breakfast baby girl." he answered.

She hoped Perry was okay as she didn't see him and her Dad as bad guys anymore and stopped trying to bust her Dad which made Perry very happy the day she'd decided that after the long little talk they'd had about that.

"I hope you're okay." she said as Doof nodded.

She heard Perry whimper as his hazel eyes opened but he smiled seeing her here.

"Vanessa what're you doing here?" he asked weakly.

"My Mom said I could stay with my Dad for the rest of the Summer." she answered.

He understood as he knew she had changed a little.

* * *

She then was sitting at the table with Doof and Perry but they were telling her what had happened but she was stunned hearing that Monogram had fired him from being an agent along with having the other agents attack him but she saw her father was shocked hearing this but Perry put a hand on his shoulder to relax him.

"Don't worry about me Doofy.

I'm more worried about you.

Monobrow might hurt you.

Because you're helping me." he said drinking coffee.

"No Perry.

We're a family.

We'll handle Monobrow together." Vanessa said.

Perry smiled hearing this...


	4. Moving From Danville

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

But underground in the O.W.C.A in a cage, Monogram was watching everything that had happened to Perry since the clone had taken over everything but had been created by Peter as revenge but more so jealousy.

He was jealous of Perry being with Doof and wanted the relationship that Perry had with Doof and would do anything even if it meant hurting Perry to make it happen.

"I have to get out of here and help Agent P." he thought.

He knew that Peter had taken his gadgets from him.

But he would keep trying to get out no matter what.

He just hoped that Perry was okay...

* * *

But later that day at DEI, Doof had proposed they leave Danville after being attacked by a squad of ninjas after Perry as Vanessa agreed but smiled as they were going to New York City to live but Perry was in her arms as he felt safe like he did in Doof's arms but she understood as she had already packed but saw her Dad had packed but had gotten a taxi but sighed as he knew leaving was a good thing as he was doing it to protect Perry but unaware that Peter was behind this but she put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"I'm sure we can visit." she told him.

"Yes, Yes I know.

But Danville has been home for a long while.

But we can make New York our home." she answered.

He nodded in reply.

They then left DEI.

They then got in the taxi.

They were headed for the airport.

* * *

Perry awoke in Doof's arms as he had been having a bad dream but he understood as he stroked his back gently but saw him relax as they were on the plane knowing that he was nervous about flying but Vanessa was listening to music on her earbuds but was hoping her mother wouldn't be too happy if she knew what was going on because they were moving to New York but would e-mail her later on the laptop so that she wouldn't be mad at Doof because of this.

"D-Doofy I-I don't feel so good." Perry said softly.

"Just relax Perry.

I know you'll feel better." Doof told him.

The turquise furred male understood as Doof was humming softly.

It was relaxing him but he nuzzled Doof gently.

Doof smiled knowing he was scared about everything that was happening.

He knew that Perry was never scared of anything, not even him.

He decided to take care of him but Vanessa wondered what was wrong.

"He's not doing too good." Doof said.

She understood as she stroked Perry's turquise fur.

He relaxed at her grip.

She knew that he would be okay.

* * *

Doof awoke as the plane landed at JFK Airport but Vanessa had Perry in her arms asleep but he smiled knowing she was taking good care of him as she got out of the plane along with him but she hoped things would be okay as she was quiet but Doof understood as he claimed their baggage and got into a taxi but were headed for a house in Manhattan but Vanessa had sent an e-mail to her mother but had a feeling that Charlene was angry.

But Doof was scared as he saw Perry toss and turn in sleep as he was nervous but would take a look at him once they got to an new place and got settled in.


	5. Caring About Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 for reviewing.**

**I hope people like.**

**Yes Monobrow is innocent as Peter made a clone of him to take over and use in his revenge to make Perry miserable but I'm not a huge fan of the O.W.C.A but I love Perry.**

**Yes Carl's in this but he's helping Doof with Perry as my fave little agent has been infected with a virus that Peter infected him with but he's making the antidote to help.**

**I'm glad so many people are liking.**

* * *

Vanessa then heard the doorbell ring as she was cautious about answering the door but saw a teenage boy with red hair and purple glasses in a trench coat but Doof told her to let him in as Carl smiled but was worried seeing Perry ill and not like himself but knew what was wrong with him.

"It's a virus that Peter infected him with.

I can make an antidote to help him.

After what happened when Peter was assigned to you as his nemesis, he was jealous of the relationship you and Perry have so he's been trying to get rid of Perry." he explained.

Doof's body was shaking with fear as he heard Carl's words but hoped he could make the antidote to help Perry.

Vanessa understood as she knew about how Perry and her Dad cared about each other.

She then was holding Perry as he was feeling nervous as well.

"Let's go to the living room, okay?

I bet we can get the Soap Opera Channel." she said.

He nodded weakly as his head hurt.

He heard voices taunting him but ignored them.

It was the virus doing this to him.

Vanessa felt worried for him as they were on the couch.

Perry sneezed loudly.

"S-Sorry..." he said.

"It's okay Perry.

You should rest." she replied.

He nodded as his hazel eyes wanted to close and go to sleep but he was afraid about having bad dreams like the ones he'd been having recently as Vanessa understood.

But sleep got the better of him as his eyes closed.

* * *

_Perry found himself in DEI with Doof as they were having dinner but suddenly the floor began to shake as it became a pit of darkness and sadness which had been Perry's feelings before he had people in his life to care about him but somebody emerged out of the pit as it was Doof but there was true evil in his dark blue eyes as he had a blaster in his hand._

_"There's no way out Perry!_

_At last I'll be free to take over the Tri-State Area!" he said._

_"The Doof I know and care about would never hurt me." he yelled._

_Pain then flowed through him as everything disappeared..._

_

* * *

_

Tears fell from Perry's hazel eyes as Vanessa saw him wake up but she had concern in her eyes as his fur was now white but Doof understood as he and Carl entered the room but saw Perry shaking as Carl bent down to his level but Perry was scared as Doof knew the virus was making him erratic as he needed to give him the medicine now as they didn't want him to get worse but Doof had an idea as he started humming as Perry began to relax as Doof kept humming but told Carl to give him the syringe gun as Perry trusted him as he pulled the trigger as a small dart went into Perry's arm as the turquise furred male whimpered in fear and pain.

"I'm sorry Perry.

I just wanted you to get better." he said.

Perry then curled up into his arms as he was stroking him gently.

Carl smiled knowing that Doof wasn't as evil as he thought seeing tears in his dark blue eyes as Perry was asleep in his arms but Vanessa understood as she had been worried about Perry eariler.

He hoped that he would be okay as he went to take an nap but Vanessa saw worry in Carl's eyes as she wondered what was wrong but it was about the virus.

"It could be passed onto your father.

I need to give him a shot in case." he told her.

She understood as she cared about her Dad and didn't want to see him get as sick as Perry had been and still was as she saw him go into the kitchen but she sighed ordering pizza.


	6. In His Heart

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Vanessa was worried as the next few days passed as Doof was showing signs of being ill like Perry but he kept telling her he was fine and that his immune system would squash the germs like bugs but she was having a heard time believing that as he was very pale and had a high fever but Perry was scared and guilty as he knew it was his germs running inside Doof's system causing him agony.

"Doof you need to let me examine you.

You could be infected with the same virus as Perry.

It will get worse if not treated." Carl told him.

"N-Never Dr Coconut!" he replied.

Vanessa laughed at that as Carl blushed but she saw Perry put out a webbed foot weakly and tripped him up but Doof then saw the turquise furred male fall to his knees as it worried him but Vanessa saw him shiver uncontrollably as he too fell to his knees as Vanessa was nervous as she picked Perry up but was worried for her father.

"Will they be okay?" she asked him.

"I-I don't know.

We need to find out.

But I need to go to the O.W.C.A.

I'll be back in a few hours." he told her.

She sighed seeing him leave.

* * *

Vanessa then saw the intern return with Monogram who he'd helped escape without Peter seeing but he was stunned seeing both Doof and Perry ill but sighed seeing they were asleep but Vanessa saw sadness in his eyes but Carl understood knowing that his clone that Peter had created had shattered the trust Perry had in him but understood as he heard Perry coughing slightly as Doof's eyes opened but was stunned seeing Monogram here as he wanted to yell at him for hurting Perry like he did as he wrote something.

"I know I hurt him Doof.

It wasn't me but a clone.

Peter created him to frame me like you did with Agent P." he answered.

"Whatever.

I need to find a way to get those two better." Vanessa told him.

Carl understood as he was getting to work.

Monogram sighed watching both Perry and Doof sleep as he was thinking about things as he had suspected that these two were eneamigos and enemies at the same time but was too wrapped up to notice.

He knew this was the end of the O.W.C.A...

* * *

Later Vanessa saw Perry smile a little as he and Doof were awake but she understood as their bond was getting stronger but knew it was something more but she knew that while Perry was getting better, Doof was getting worse and it scared them both but Doof was refusing help and to take the medicine that Carl had prescribed but Perry knew he was trying to be brave but he saw Doof faint as he was scared feeling Doof's head as it was on fire.

Carl then gave him some of the medicine when he was asleep but Perry was watching him sleep as Monogram along with Vanessa and Carl were talking in the kitchen.

He could overhear them but started humming Love Handel as it relaxed him but noticed it was relaxing Doof too but hoped that he would be okay but wasn't sure but then lay beside him but was nuzzling him.

Vanessa smiled seeing this...


End file.
